Anonymous Letter
by Amethyst Shadow
Summary: Yuki notices that Shuichi isn't acting normal. What will he do? What is making Shuichi so uneasy? I suck at summaries. This is my first story, so read and review, please.
1. The Top Dresser Drawer

_Hey! My name is Amethyst Shadow and this is my first posted fan-fiction. I hope you enjoy it!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation 

Shuichi walked down the street, thinking about his current dilemma. When he stopped, he noticed he was standing where he first met Yuki. Smiling slightly, he continued thinking. He couldn't tell anyone about his problem yet, he knew that much. So far, it was only minor, so if it got worse he would take action.

' I am doing the right thing by keeping it to myself for now, aren't I?' Shuichi asked himself. He wasn't quite sure anymore. ' Everyone will most likely be angry with me, but I'm not going to make a big deal out of it yet, and I don't want anybody I know getting hurt. When the time comes, I'll tell them.' Shuichi then walked back to his and Yuki's apartment.

While Shuichi went on his walk, Yuki sat at his laptop. 'Why is Shuichi acting weird? I haven't done anything that would hurt him lately, have I? Thinking about that damn brat is giving me a headache.' Getting up from his chair, he walked to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he grabbed a beer, popped it open, and drank. Yuki strolled into the living room and sat on the couch, continuing his thoughts. ' What is making him so quiet and dreary? It's like he's worried.' The unlocking of the door cut his thoughts off. He looked up to see Shuichi closing the door behind him.

" Hey Yuki!" Shuichi said, putting on a fake smile and jumping on the couch. Yuki then realized Shuichi came in wearing a short-sleeved shirt and pants, but no coat. It had to be at least 50-60 degrees outside. Turning to Shuichi, he saw slight shivers running through him. When Shuichi coughed, Yuki could tell something was troubling Shuichi, enough to make him forget about his health. 'Shuichi hates the cold and always wears a coat or long sleeved shirt of some kind, even in the summer. He constantly tries to avoid getting sick. Something is definitely not right with him.'

" Why didn't you wear a coat when you left." Yuki asked, the ever-present glare on his face.

" Well, I guess I had too many things on my mind, so I forgot." Shuichi told him, scratching the back of his head, fake smile still pasted on. There was silence for a while, except for the occasional cough or sneeze from Shuichi. The coughs were getting worse, so Yuki decided to do something. Getting up he pulled Shuichi with him.

" Go take a warm bath, you damn brat. Your damn coughing and sneezing is getting on my nerves." He pulled Shuichi to the bathroom and filled up the bathtub. Then, went into their room, found Shuichi a pair of clothes, and put them in the bathroom.

" Thanks, Yuki," Shuichi said with a small smile, this time a real one. Yuki smiled a little in return, closed the door, and went back to his study.

Shuichi took off his clothes and got into the bathtub. He really didn't feel well. He knew he was getting a cold and that he should've brought a coat. The warm water helped a lot, but also Yuki caring so much helped as well. ' Now I feel really bad about keeping this secret from Yuki.' Shuichi sighed. He drained the water and turned on the shower. After washing his hair and body, he got out, dried off, dressed, and combed his still damp hair. Silently, he opened the door and walked out. Picking up his belongings, he put them in his and Yuki's room. Now he needed to find Yuki. In Yuki's study could be heard the consistent tapping of computer keys. Walking into the room, he saw Yuki at his desk, typing. Yuki looked up when he heard the door close.

"Hey, Are you feeling better?" Yuki asked after closing the laptop.

" Yeah! I'm feeling just fine!"

"Are you telling me the truth?" Yuki questioned, looking doubtful. Shuichi had the habit of lying, so as not to be a burden. " You seem flushed." Walking up to Shuichi, he put the back of his hand on Shuichi's forehead. He brought it back, looking sternly at Shuichi. " You're not okay. You have a fever. Go back to bed, and I'll get us something to eat." Not wanting to make Yuki angry, he slowly shuffled into the dark bedroom, the fever making him lightheaded. Hesitantly, he turned his head to the top of the dresser. When Yuki came back in, you could still see Shuichi standing and staring at the dresser. Closer inspection showed Shuichi was extremely pale and looked about to faint. After putting down the tray of soup and crackers, Yuki rushed over to Shuichi, catching him before he fell onto the carpet. Setting Shuichi on the bed, he checked his temperature. To his relief, it was only 101degrees.

Meanwhile, someone else sat at a computer screen, typing. Sitting back he chuckled, " Soon, I will have my revenge.

_So, did you hate it? Did you like it? Should I continue it? Please review! I could really use some suggestions._


	2. The Letters

Hey! This is Amethyst Shadow with the second chapter of Anonymous Letter. I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed the first chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

The next few days went by slowly. With Yuki's help, Shuichi gradually got better. Four days later, things went back to normal, or as normal as it got. Shuichi still had something on his mind, but he became happier everyday. Usually, when Shuichi got home for work, he would get the mail. So, like always, he opened the mailbox and grabbed the letters. As he walked into the apartment, he saw a one addressed to him. Putting it in his pocket for later, he went to take the rest of the mail to Yuki. While Yuki looked through his mail, Shuichi took out the letter. It had no information on who sent it, making him a little uneasy. He opened it. Staring in shock at what the letter held, he quickly stuffed it back in a pocket. Yuki watched the movement with a questioning look.

" Who sent the letter?" Shuichi just stared in shock, not noticing Yuki's question. He slowly got up and went into the bedroom. Yuki followed. He knew that look. Shuichi had that look when he got sick. Walking into the bedroom, he saw Shuichi putting the letter in the top dresser drawer. That's when Yuki started thinking. ' Recently, he's been afraid of the dresser, but he's putting the letter in there. Why? Is Shuichi hiding something else in there? It's about time I found out.'

Yuki walked up behind the still shocked Shuichi, looking over his shoulder. He could see him holding two letters. Thinking quickly, he grabbed them, making Shuichi snap out of his shock.

" Give those back, Yuki!" Shuichi practically yelled. Before Shuichi could snatch them back, Yuki sprinted into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Leaning against the door, he took the older letter and started reading it. Once done, concern etched his expression. Swiftly, he read the newer letter, more concern showing. After stuffing the letters back in the envelopes, he opened the door to find Shuichi, sitting against the wall, crying. Just then, he looked up, tears streaming down his face.

" Yuki, I didn't want you to know."

" You should have told me. What were you thinking, you damn brat?" Instead of hearing harsh words, Shuichi heard calm and gentle ones. Yuki turned his head, looking straight at Shuichi. Concern, anger, and worry. That's what Shuichi saw in Yuki's eyes.

" I didn't want anybody to get hurt. When I got the first letter, I told myself I wouldn't get anyone else involved, but now," he turned his head away from Yuki's gold eyes.

" You should have told someone when you got the first letter. You should have told me." He bent down and hugged Shuichi. " Don't worry. I'll protect you. Your friends will protect you. We'll all protect you." He helped Shuichi up and led him over to the couch. Smiling, Yuki asked, " So, what do you want to eat, damn brat?"

" Whatever you want," he replied, smiling back.

" Let's go out to eat. How about a sushi bar?"

" That would be great! Let's get ready!" Shuichi grabbed Yuki's hand and led him into the bedroom. While changing, Yuki thought. ' Well, at least he's a lot happier. When I find whoever typed those notes, I'll make sure they'll never be able to type again.' Soon, they found themselves in the car, driving to a sushi bar.

An hour later, they finished eating. After paying for their meal, they left. A comfortable silence filled the car. When they got home, there was still silence. So, once in bed, Yuki asked, " Shuichi, do you know who sent the letter?" Shuichi thought about it, and couldn't come up with anyone.

" In high school, I wasn't very popular. I did get along with everyone, though, even if they didn't get along with me. So, I can't really think of anyone who would want to hurt me. Also, Hiro and I entered some band competitions, and we always won. Everyone we defeated congratulated us, and didn't hold anything against us. Except, this one band took it really hard. I don't know why. They kept glaring at **us** while they walked away. Maybe it had to do with the money we won. Of course, Hiro and I never kept the money. We always gave it away to homeless shelters and charities. I haven't seen any of them since that day, so they probably don't have anything to do with this."

" We can't rule them out yet. Hopefully, the person behind this will get caught without anyone, especially you, getting hurt. Lets go to bed now. Goodnight."

" 'Night, Yuki." He snuggled into Yuki's chest, while Yuki put his arms around him, the letters forgotten for now.

Somewhere unknown, a light flickered in a dark room. A man sat in a wooden chair, smirking. " It is almost time… Shindou." Evil laughter filled the room, and then the light went out.

_Okay, here's the second chapter. I feel like it's better than the first. Please review and thank you for reading! If you look below, you will see what letters one and two said. _

_Letter 1: Blood and death. They are the two things that I want to see most. I want revenge. I want to see your blood everywhere while you die. You'll pay._

_Letter 2: Soon. Soon I will get my wish. Soon your blood will spill as I watch you die. Nothing will get in my way of taking your life. _


	3. Black Out

_Hey! This is Amethyst Shadow with the third chapter of Anonymous Letter. When I first started this story, I didn't know if it would get anywhere. Now, I feel like it is a great accomplishment! You readers and reviewers have really inspired me. _

_I am really sorry for not updating sooner. School has started and my family is going through hard times. Please understand. Just for that, I am making this chapter a longer one. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation_

The next morning definitely wouldn't end happily. Today Shuichi would inform everyone close to him about the letters. He got up slowly, not wanting to awaken Yuki. After getting ready for work, he walked into the kitchen to see Yuki waiting by the door, sunglasses on and keys in hand.

" Yuki! Where are you going?" Surprise clearly showed on Shuichi's face.

" You didn't think I'd let you go to work alone, did you?" Hearing no response, he continued. " I'm not going to let you go anywhere alone with someone out there wanting to kill you." Leaving it at that, he opened the door. " You coming?"

" Yeah." They walked out to the car and got inside. Once again, the comfortable silence began. This gave Shuichi the perfect opportunity to prepare. ' How should I tell them?' But before he could think more, Yuki got his attention.

" I already called Tohma. I told him to bring everyone to his office. If you don't feel comfortable telling them, I'll tell them." Yuki glanced at him, and continued driving. Shuichi sat back, letting the relief wash over his body and mind. If he had to explain, he wouldn't know what to say. 'I can just imagine their reactions. K would pull a gun to my head and tell me how stupid I am, Hiro would yell and beat me to a pulp, Sakano and Fujisaki would lecture me, and Tohma would act concerned, when really, he doesn't give a damn.' When they made it to NG, Yuki looked over to find Shuichi deep in thought still.

" Shuichi, stop thinking and get out of the damn car. I want to get this over with."

" Oh, yeah." Shuichi quickly got out of the car and walked with Yuki slowly into the building. Inside, everything seemed normal enough. Beginner bands practicing, bands working on their next big hits, and people having a good time. While walking through the halls and into the elevator, Shuichi thought about the letters. He brought them with him to show everyone and to think about the contents. Who would want him dead? It made no sense so far. The first people that came to mind were Ask, but they had moved to the United States and continued their band there. So, It couldn't be them. When he came out of his thoughts, he and Yuki were right outside Tohma's office.

" Well, are you ready?" Yuki asked, hand poised on the door handle. Shuichi took a deep breath and nodded his head. Yuki opened the door, letting Shuichi go in first. After walking in and closing the door behind him, Yuki turned to see Shuichi had his head bent down. Yuki, taking this as he's supposed to tell them, gets their attention.

"Recently, letters containing harmful content have been sent to Shuichi. There are two of them and they clearly state that someone wants Shuichi dead. We don't know who this person may be, but we definitely know that Shuichi is in great danger." With that, Yuki looked to Shuichi. Shuichi saw his gaze and put the two letters on Tohma's desk. Quickly, Hiro grabbed the first one and read it, different emotions crossing his face. After reading it, he looked at Shuichi and couldn't contain his outburst.

"Shuichi, why didn't you tell us? This is serious! You could have been taken and killed any time and we wouldn't know it!

"Don't you think I already know that? Do you know how much work it took for me not to tell you all? I didn't want any of you to get involved! If any of you got hurt, I would blame myself!" Finishing his outburst, he looked up, tears in his eyes. "I just didn't want you guys to get hurt." He said, voice soft. With that, Fujisaki picked up the second letter, after reading the first, and read it. He looked at Shuichi, concern clearly etched on his face.

"Someone out there really doesn't like you Mr. Shindou. You said you don't know anyone who would want to harm you?"

" The only people I can think of are Ask, and they're not even in this country anymore. I tried thinking of others, but none really came to mind. Hiro and I entered many competitions when we were in high school. Maybe it's one of them." Shuichi paused to think about it.

"Actually you may be onto something." Hiro stated, thinking. "It certainly could be someone from one of the competitions. Which one were you thinking of?"

"Well, remember when we wanted to win the money to give to charity?" When Hiro nodded his head, he continued. " Remember the band that didn't take our win very well?" Hiro nodded his head again. "Well my next suspicion would be them, but the idea is very far fetched. Remember the way they looked at us though?"

"Yeah. The look was anything but friendly. I wonder why?"

"They obviously wanted the money. It must have been for something really important. By the way they looked at us, I would have thought they would shoot us with their eyes."

"I know what you mean. Regardless of who it is, we need to make sure that they can't get to you." Tohma, who had been quietly reading the letters, finally decided to join in.

"We will put people on it right away. Shuichi will be well protected." Tohma said, that annoying smile still on his face. "With that taken care of, Bad Luck should start their recordings as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir!" Mr. Sakano practically yelled. Everyone started to exit the room. When Shuichi was about to leave, Yuki grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What is it Yuki?" Shuichi asked, wanting to know what Yuki needed.

"Don't walk home. Call me when you need to be picked up and I'll come. Be very careful, okay?" Yuki asked Shuichi seriously.

"Yeah don't worry about it, Yuki! I'll be on my guard!" Shuichi answered.

"You better, you damn brat." That said, Yuki leaned down and gave Shuichi a gentle kiss. "Bye." Yuki turned and walked down the hall.

"Bye Yuki!" Shuichi yelled, starting to run down the opposite end of the hall to the recording studio. Inside the studio, Bad Luck recorded their new songs for their next album. This went on until 7:00 P.M. Picking up his bag, Shuichi walked over to the door and waited for Yuki to come.

"Mr. Shindou, are you sure you don't want us to stay here and wait with you?" Fujisaki asked, holding his music sheets.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just called Yuki. He should be here soon." Shuichi replied.

"Fine Shu, but take care, okay?" Hiro said, concern in his voice.

"Of course! I'll be fine you guys! There's no need to worry!"

"Okay Shu. Bye!"

"Bye Mr. Shindou! With that, Fujisaki and Hiro left the building. Shuichi stood there, waiting. He had only called Yuki five minutes ago, so he wouldn't be there for about another 10 minutes. The outside flickered and turned off, leaving the moon as the only source of light to hit the front of the building. Bad Luck had stayed later than usual and everyone, but Tohma, was gone. The only light left on in the building was in Tohma's office. The quiet and darkness made Shuichi a little jumpy, so when he heard footsteps coming closer, he jumped out of his seat. For a second he hoped it was just Tohma, but just when he got up, someone grabbed him from behind and pushed him up against the wall. He knew that Tohma wasn't that strong. Hitting his head in against the wall, he blacked out.

_Well that's chapter 3. Once again, I am extremely sorry that it took me so long to write this. I really think this story is getting somewhere. Please review. I want to know what you think about this chapter. Also, give suggestions! Are there any other people you want me to add into the story? (Ryuichi, Tatsuha, ect.). Thanks for reading!_

_Amethyst Shadow_


	4. The Backpack

_Hey, everybody! I'm back with the new chapter. I know it took me a long time. School just took up too much time, so now I've put aside the time! I hope everyone enjoys!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation 

_**Anonymous Letter**_

_Chapter 4_

Yuki walked into NG, surprised to find the find the building in pitch-black darkness. Slowly walking around, he checked for any sign of Shuichi, but the darkness hid everything from sight. His surprise grew when he realized that no sound had come from the building since he came in. After Shuichi called, Yuki came right away. Over the phone he made Shuichi promise to wait in the lobby, yet he wasn't there. Near him, Yuki could see glowing buttons. Knowing that he had found the elevator, he stumbled through the darkness, tripping over something on his way. Ignoring it, he made it to the elevator and pressed the down button. 'Where are you, Shuichi?' Suddenly, the door opened startling Yuki out of his worrisome thoughts. Stepping into the elevator, he sought out the 'Top floor' button. Soon, he reached the top and strode into Tohma's office. Instead of knocking on the door, he slams it open and squints at the bright light hitting his eyes.

"Eiri, what are you doing here?" Tohma asked, surprised, standing up from his chair.

"Tohma, do you know where Shuichi is?" Yuki asked, giving off his icy death glare.

"Why no, I don't. I thought you picked him up." Tohma said with his ever-present smile. "Is something wrong?"

"I can't find him anywhere. It would be a little easier if there were lights on in this building!" Yuki exclaimed.

" What do you mean? Usually I turn off all the lights when I leave."

"When I walked in, all of the lights were off."

"That's not right! Come with me, Eiri. I'm going to go look at eh electricity outlet box." Tohma stated, walking brusquely out of his office, Yuki following close behind. They didn't have to walk far before entering a room that held the control outlet for the building. Tohma turned on a flashlight that Yuki didn't even know he had, and opened the box.

"This isn't right! Someone switched off the power everywhere in the building but my office. I'm going to switch on the power; the we'll go look for Mr. Shindou." Before Yuki could reply, the room was flooded with bright light. "Okay, let's go look." Tohma turned off the flashlight and signaled fir Yuki to follow him.

With the hallways brightly lit, they easily made their way to the elevator. The whole way Yuki felt nothing but overwhelming fear. The fear of possibly never seeing Shuichi again, the fear of finding him hurt, the fear of never seeing his smiling face everyday, the fear of never being able to kiss those soft lips. Even though he was feeling sadness and vulnerability on the inside, the outside only showed anger. He was so in his thoughts that he didn't notice Tohma's yell or the object in front of him. 'Shit,' he cursed on his way to the ground, landing with a big thump.

"Damn, what was that." Yuki questioned, picking himself off the floor while Tohma picked up the object.

"It appears to be a backpack. Isn't this Shindou's?" When Yuki got a good look at the backpack in Tohma's hand, he immediately pulled it from his grasp. He unzipped it and found a wallet. When he opened it he found Shuichi's license a picture of them. Shuichi embraced in Yuki's arms on their anniversary. They had been dating for two years and Yuki had planned an entire day of fun and romance for the two of them. He smiled fondly at the picture, before putting it back in the backpack.

"Yeah, this is his backpack. So, we found his backpack, but we still haven't found him. It still doesn't," he slowly came to a stop and went over to wall. Dripping slowly down the wall was a red substance. He swiped some up onto his fingers and smelled it.

"What is it Eiri? It's not…"

"It's blood." Yuki interrupted him. This realization scared Yuki more than he was letting on. First, someone purposely turns off the electricity, then they stumble upon Shuichi's backpack, and now they've found some blood. Usually, it's not a good sign when you find blood near your missing lover's backpack.

"Eiri, do you think its Shuichi's," Tohma stopped his sentence.

"Yeah, but we won't know for sure until we get is tested. Currently, we should go looking for him. Get a hold of his friends. If we can't find him by morning, I'm going to the pol," Yuki started, but Tohma interrupted.

"No Eiri. I'll have my men handle this."

Then, Yuki remembered what Tohma had said earlier. 'Well put people on it right away. Shuichi will be protected.' Suddenly, he snapped.

"What ever happened to you putting people on this case right away?" He seethed with rage, casting a glare at Tohma. "You said he would be well protected. I don't see him here and safe."

"Eiri, I assure you that people were watching him at one point. I haven't heard back from them concerning any problems, so I thought that everything must have been going well. Last I heard, they were outside in their car. Let's go check on them, shall we?" Tohma requested, his trademark smile back in place. If there was one thing that unnerved Yuki more than Tohma's scary 'I'm going to kill you" look, it was his annoying 'I'm so innocent and sweet' smile. Swiftly, they made their way out of the building and into the chilly night air. Silently, they went across the street to a sleek, black Sedan. Forcefully, Tohma opened the door to find the two men lying down in the car.

"They must have fallen asleep on the job." Tohma stated.

"I don't think so. Look at he way they are positioned. It's like somebody just laid them in there. Also, they have darts in their necks that suggest they were sedated." Yuki explained.

"Good observations, Eiri. Your theory is very plausible, considering that the door was unlocked when we got here. I expected to be locked with nobody inside."

"Now we know that Shuichi has been taken. Whoever it was, planned this very thoroughly. We need to get everyone together and find Shuichi as fast as we can. Someone went to great lengths to get him, so we're going to go to great lengths to get him back. The blood on the wall needs to be checked for the owner. There's probably something with Shuichi's blood on it back at the apartment, knowing how many accidents he has." Yuki smirked a little, remembering all the times Shuichi cut himself making dinner or opening a package. Yuki glanced over at Tohma who was already on his cell phone making the needed calls.

"Shuichi, if they've laid a hand on you, they'll wish they were never born." He whispered with a growl.

Somewhere else, three people sat in an abandoned room. The only light was from a candle and the moon. A young man lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, blood running down his neck from a wound at the back of his head.

"Good job. You guys did that fast. I'm impressed." The man smirked, looking at them with satisfaction.

"Yeah, it wasn't as hard as we originally thought." The second man stated.

"Exactly," The third man joined. "We thought there would be more bodyguards and more of a struggle. Not like we're disappointed." The third man stated. At the same time, they all turn back to the young man lying on the floor.

"Now we have you, Shuichi. Let the games begin." The first man said. Soon, they all started to laugh a hyena-like laugh. At that moment, the candle flickered out.

_Well, there's the fourth chapter! It feels good to be writing again. I want everyone to review this chapter, even if they have already reviewed for another chapter before. Remember, your reviews fuel my inspiration. _


	5. Black Night

_Hey, Everyone! I live again!!!!! Okay. Seriously, I wasn't dead to begin with. That was just fun to say… There are only three more weeks of school left. Once school is over, you can expect me to update faster. I would like to say thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I love you all and I hope you like this chapter! _

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation  _Anonymous Letter_ Chapter 5 

What should have been just another day turned into chaos. On the outside, everything was normal. The sun shining brightly on the earth, children playing on the playground, families having picnics on blankets under the shade of the trees. Peace encompassed the streets. On the inside, however, there was nothing but panic, worry, and anger. This 'inside' resides on the top floor of NG in the president, Tohma Seguchi's, office.

Inside of the room existed a stifling aura. The feelings of panic, worry, and anger were dispersed unevenly throughout the room. Mr. Sakano felt the most panic and whirled around the room, Suguru Fujisaki mainly felt worry, Tohma Seguchi felt worry and anger, and K, Hiroshi Nakano, and Eiri Yuki felt a lot of worry that they found was easier to control when overpowered by a lot of anger.

"I knew I shouldn't have left him alone last night!" Hiro exclaimed, angry with himself.

"If you feel this could have been prevented if you stayed with him last night, then I am just as much to blame as you are." Fujisaki stated, sighing and putting his head in his hands.

"Now, everyone. Stay calm. That includes you, Mr. Sakano. We will find Mr. Shindou." He reassured calmly, looking through some papers and writing down phone numbers.

"How can we stay calm? We thought that you had everything under control yesterday when you said you'd put men on it right away. Well, look how far listening to you got us!" Yuki exclaimed angrily. He was sitting in a chair in front of Tohma's desk, Shuichi's backpack at his feet.

"Eiri, I did put men on the case! Don't be angry with me for something I couldn't control! I am just as angry as you are!" Tohma yelled, letting his frustration out. At this, everyone stopped to stare at Tohma, eyes wide and mouths open. Even Yuki stiffened slightly and let his hand slide off the desk in front of him.

"Sir, are you okay?" Sakano asked, regaining his composure.

"Mr. Sakano, does it look like I'm okay?" Tohma asked, gritting his teeth slightly. "Honestly, I'm not okay. I know what happened is my fault. I should have gotten better, experienced men. I was going to get better men today, but how could I have possibly known that the person after Shuichi would act so quickly? All I can say to all of you is that I am deeply sorry and that I will do all that I can to get Mr. Shindou back before it is too late," Tohma said, sitting down in his chair and looking determinedly at his laptop.

Everyone in the room understood and tried to calm down. What they really needed right now was to think rationally. They couldn't blame themselves, they couldn't blame the security guards, and they couldn't blame Tohma. None of them knew that this would happen so soon. In a sense, they all could be at fault. If they all blamed each other though, they would never get anything done, they would never find Shuichi, and they would live in their hate for the rest of their lives.

"What are we going to do first?" Hiro asked, sitting down next to Fujisaki.

"We should question the guards on what happened to them. What we can glean from them might be the only information we have to go on." Tohma replied, typing on his laptop.

"When can we question them?" K asked, raising his gun.

"Mr. K, I don't think the gun will be necessary. We should be able to question them in a few minutes. They called earlier this morning and said that they would be right down." Tohma answered.

"Wait. What exactly happened to the guards?" Fujisaki asked curiously.

"At first glance, it looked like they had just fallen asleep on the job. If you looked closely though, you could see that they were positioned in the car awkwardly and they had tranquilizer darts in their necks that were out of view. That suggested that they saw something and on their way to investigate it, they got shot with the darts and were put back in the car." Yuki stated, his voice a mixture of sadness and anger.

"It looks like the person we're dealing with knows what they are doing."

"Or the people." Yuki said, adding to Fujisaki's conclusion. Just then, someone knocked on the door, startling everybody in the quiet room.

"You may come in." Tohma said, standing behind his desk. The door opened and in walked two security guards. They were both about 30 years old and were wearing black suits. One of them had brown hair and brown eyes and the other had black hair with gray eyes. Tohma politely asked them to take a seat and sat back down in his chair. "I hope you two are feeling better." Tohma said, smiling.

"Yeah, we are. Just a little sore." One of the security officers replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's good. We would like it if you could answer some questions for us. After that, you can have the rest of the day off. Will you?" Tohma asked, putting on a smile.

"Yes, sir!" The two guards answered in unison. To say that Tohma made them scared was an understatement.

"Okay. First off, what happened…?" Tohma started.

"My name is Mark Collins and my partner's name is Li Kinomoto," the brown haired guard said quickly.

"Mr. Collins and Mr. Kimonoto, what happened last night?" Tohma asked, sitting on the edge of his chair.

"Li and I saw the lights go out. We thought it was a bit awkward, but we didn't see it as a threat and we stayed in the car." Mark replied.

"Yeah. What really alerted us were the shadows of two men." Li added.

"The shadows of two men?" Tohma asked curiously.

"Yeah. They seemed to be going toward the building entrance. At first we thought they may work at NG, but we wanted to be safe. We got out of the car to investigate, but the shadows weren't there anymore."

"So, what happened to the men?"

"When we were about to cross the street, these men stood in front of us. We only got to glimpse them before they sedated us."

"What did these men look like?"

"The one that stood in front of me had light brown hair with black highlights. His eyes, from what I could see with the moon as my only light source, were green." Li replied.

"The man in front of me had the top layer of his hair black and the bottom layer was a dark red. His eyes were black." Mark said, concentrating on trying to remember every detail.

"Is there anything else of significance that you would like to share with us?" Tohma asked, putting down his notes.

"No. There is nothing else that we can remember. Everything happened too fast." Mark said, upset that they couldn't give them more information.

"Well, that will be all for today, gentlemen. Thank you for your time. You may go spend the rest of the day as you would like." Tohma said, leading the men out the door. "Well, at least we have a little information on the suspects." Tohma said, sighing and going back to his desk.

"Yeah. It also helps that their hair is extremely unusual." Fujisaki added.

"Wait! One had half black/half red hair and black eyes and the other had light brown hair, black highlights, and green eyes?" Hiro asked, trying to get confirmation.

"Yes." Tohma replied, looking back at his notes.

"Shuichi was right." Hiro said, sitting back in his chair.

"Shuichi was right about what?" Yuki asked, looking straight at Hiro.

"Those descriptions match those of the guitarist and drummer from a band that we played against at a band competition in Tokyo. They were the ones that never said congratulations like the other bands. They just walked away and glared at us." Hiro answered.

"Why would they want to kill Shuichi?" Fujisaki asked.

"I don't know. We always gave the money we won to charity…" Hiro stated, trailing off.

"Maybe they needed the money for something really important?" K suggested, polishing his gun.

"It depends on what you define as important. They could think that what they needed the money for was important, when giving away to charity was something more important." Sakano said contemplatively.

"Well, whatever it was, I don't think that taking away Shuichi's life is the answer." Yuki said coldly.

"Don't worry, Eiri. I'm sure we'll find Shuichi soon. Mr. Nakano, do you remember the name of the band and what their names were?" Tohma questioned, turning to Hiro.

"The band's name was Black Night. I think their names were Nasaro Hameji, Ressai Kosoma, and Takusei Mikai." Hiro answered.

"Now that we have names, I can get people out to investigate." Tohma said, writing down the names.

"What are we suppose to do?" K asked.

"There is nothing we can do until my men find something." Tohma said, sighing. Tohma immediately informed his men and sent them to work. While they worked, everyone else sat in Tohma's office, waiting for information.

Shuichi slowly opened his eyes, but quickly closed them. His head hurt and he found that he couldn't move. While he waited for the pain in his head to pass, he tried to think of what happened. He remembered Hiro and Fujisaki leaving, waiting for Yuki, then being pushed up against the wall. After that, everything went blank. When he felt good enough to open his eyes again, he found that he was tied to a chair in some kind of storage unit. Outside, he could hear the sound of water. 'That's weird,' Shuichi thought, so deep in his thought that he didn't hear a door open and close behind him.

"Well, it looks like he decided to wake up." A guy with dark brown hair said coldly.

"Who are you?" Shuichi managed to say, his throat dry and croaky.

"You should know who I am. Then again, why would the famous Shuichi Shindou remember a low life band from another competition." The man sneered. Shuichi looked up at him. It was then, he remembered.

"Aren't you the lead singer of the band Black Night from the competition in Tokyo?" Shuichi asked.

"Yep. I am. We were supposed to win that money. We worked so much harder than you. My band and I put everything we had into that competition. You ruined everything." The man said angrily.

"It's not like I kept the money and used it for trivial things. I never kept any of the money I won at competitions." Shuichi said, softly.

"That's not the point. Wait. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Takusei Mikai. This here," He said pointing to a man with half black/ half red hair and black eyes, "is my guitarist, Ressai Kosoma. Standing next to him is my drummer, Nasaro Hameji," Takusei added, pointing to a guy with light brown hair, black highlights, and green eyes.

"Why have you brought me here? Are you the one that has been sending me those letters?" Shuichi asked, eyeing everybody in the room.

"Yes, I did send you those letters. As to why I brought you here, that is a very long story." Takusei said, taking out a gun and putting it right up to Shuichi's head.

_There's chapter 5. This is the longest chapter I've got up. I must say, it is progressing quite well. Well, I hope you liked it. I would love it if you all reviewed it. Make me a happy writer and I'll make you a happy reader! _


	6. Mae Makai

_Hello, everybody! It is now summertime for me, so I'll be able to update this story quicker. I would like to thank everybody for reviewing my story. It means so much to me. If I could, I would hug you all!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yes, I did send you those letters. As to why I brought you here, that is a very long story," Takusei said, taking out a gun and putting it right up to Shuichi's head. Shuichi gulped and stayed perfectly still.

"What exactly do you want with me?" Shuichi asked, staring straight at Takusei instead of the gun pointed at his head.

"Like I said, it is a long story, but I will tell you before I kill you," Takusei said, smirking. He kept the gun pointed at Shuichi's head and sat down on a wooden stool in front of Shuichi. "It started out with debt. My family had debt problems. Unfortunately, they got into trouble with the wrong people. My parents worked really hard to keep our family somewhat stable. Even though they worked as hard as they could, it would take forever to get the debt out of the way. The men didn't care though. They took my little sister Mae with them, thinking that if they had her it would be a lot easier to get money out of us. They asked for $100,000 dollars for my little sister, but my family still needed more money. So, I joined band competitions that offered money. We only needed $1,000 more dollars. We got so close to our goal and my sister would have been safe," Takusei said sadly, his grip on the gun loosening ever so slightly.

"What happened to her?" Shuichi asked. Takusei lifted his head and stared straight at Shuichi, anger in his eyes. Shuichi leaned as far back as he could in his chair and realized he shouldn't have asked such a stupid question.

"You want to know what happened to her? They killed her! We couldn't get the money in time and they killed her! My parents brought home $930 dollars that day with their paychecks combined. We only needed $70 dollars and my sister would have been saved! But you," He said, tightening his grip on the gun, "Won that competition. I could have brought my little sister home that day. Since that day, I have vowed to find you and kill you in the same manner she was killed. I finally found you," He said, standing up and walking to kneel in front of Shuichi.

"I'm sorry," Shuichi whispered, his head down. His fear left only to be replaced by guilt. All this time he had the mindset that he helped people by winning competitions. He always gave the money to charity and helped others. For once, his good deeds turned on him. Suddenly, Takusei grabbed his hair and jerked his head up.

"Sorry is not going to bring Mae back. At first I thought about just killing you on the spot, but I've decided that I want you to suffer more than Mae suffered," Takusei stated, bringing out a knife and running the point down Shuichi's cheek light enough to not draw blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

While Fujisaki, Hiro, Sakano, and K went out to look for Shuichi, Yuki and Tohma did some research on Takusei Mikai and his band Black Night. Tohma was able to hack into some confidential files concerning the band and it's lead singer. Tohma read through it and turned the laptop for Yuki to read.

"It seems that Mr. Mikai, Takusei's father, was having financial problems. He got a loan from some shady people and wasn't able to pay it back. When they couldn't pay it back fast enough, they kidnapped their daughter, Mae Mikai." Tohma stated while Yuki read.

"How the hell is Shuichi involved?" Yuki said angrily.

"I'm not sure. The computer file said that the family only had less than $100 dollars to go. They asked for another couple days, but the lead man couldn't wait any longer and slowly killed the daughter. It looks like the older brother tried to get the remaining money by playing in his band. Looks like the competition they entered was the same one that Mr. Shindou and Mr. Nakano played in. That would also explain why the band glared at Mr. Shindou and Mr. Nakano when they won."

"So, that explains the connection. He wants revenge for the death of his sister… But why would he go after Shuichi? Why not go after the man that killed his sister directly?"

"It might be because it's easier to kidnap somebody that is defenseless, or it might be because the man that killed his sister died mysteriously shortly after the sister's death." Tohma said, gravely.

"Mysteriously? They don't know who killed him?" Yuki asked, a little shocked.

"Yes. It does seem a little awkward. Do you think the kid killed him or the parents? From what I read, the parents haven't been found…"

"Where was the little girl killed?" Yuki asked, watching as Tohma hacked into some more files.

"She was killed in a warehouse on the dock near here. The man that killed her was also killed there. His name was Shi Hirota."

"Wait. The dock is near here?" Yuki asked, sitting straight up in his chair.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Tohma questioned curiously.

"I bet that's where he is. We should check there. After all, that is where his sister and her killer died. If he wants revenge, he may have returned there to kill Shuichi. It wouldn't hurt to check."

"Yes. You are right. Good thinking, Eiri. I'll call the others right away." Tohma said in understanding, taking out his cell phone and calling the others to tell them to go to Warehouse 4 on the dock.

'Don't worry, Shuichi. We'll be there soon,' Yuki thought, grabbing his keys and leaving the room with Tohma following behind him.

Hiro and Fujisaki made it to the docks first. They wanted to just go into the warehouse right away, but they knew that they would be running in blind. Nervously, they waited for the others to show up. About 15 minutes later, everybody was assembled outside the entrance to the docks.

"We have to be careful when we get there. Most of us aren't armed. We don't know what we will encounter when we get in there. Be prepared for anything. Let's move out." K said, pointing his gun in the direction of the warehouse. Quietly, they crept outside of the warehouse and listened for movement from the inside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"How does it feel?" Takusei asked, smiling evilly and pulling the knife down Shuichi's face and neck. Shuichi winced every once and a while and would try to lean away from the knife. "Don't worry. This is just the torture. She died with bullets, not scratches." Takusei said, smirking and continuing to cut Shuichi with the knife. Shuichi decided it would be better for him not to say anything. On a particularly deep cut, he whimpered a little and Takusei decided to cut deeper. Once he got bored with that, Takusei took out his gun and waited for Ressai and Nasaro to come into the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Outside, Yuki and Hiro heard talking from inside. Of course, they couldn't recognize the voice, but they didn't care. They only cared about making sure Shuichi wasn't dead by the time they get to him. A couple minutes they heard a whimper. It was soft, but they were sure it came from Shuichi. Using hand signals to tell the others what they were going to do, they slowly opened the door a little. In side they saw the three members of the band Black Night holding guns and standing in front of a bloody figure tied to a chair. Upon closer inspection, they realized that the person sitting in the chair was Shuichi. It happened so fast nobody even realized it happened. The three men raised their guns simultaneously and were about to pull the trigger. At seeing this, Yuki sprinted over to the men, yelling. This startled them and three gunshots rang out into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_That's chapter 6. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for it being really short. Blame my overly large family. There are 11 of us and 1 computer. I know. It's sad… Anyway, review please! I love you guys!_


	7. Useless Revenge

_Hello Everyone! I apologize for the delay and seemingly purposeful neglect of my promise to you. Honestly, a couple days after my last update, my family computer broke; since the holidays were coming up, we couldn't buy a new one. Now, we have a brand new computer that works perfectly. Yet sadly, we have come to the last chapter of Anonymous Letter. I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation _

Anonymous Letter

Chapter 7

"Bang, Bang, Bang!" Three gunshots rang through the thick air. Takusei and Nasaro abruptly clutched their aching right hands in their left, grimacing in pain. Ressai, who resided between Takusei and Nasaro, dropped his gun in bewilderment. Placing his startled gaze on Shuichi, he took in a huge gulp of air and slowly fell upon his knees. Shuichi sat before him with a slightly deep graze from Ressai's bullet slightly below his shoulder, biting his lip in an attempt to not cry out. In the confusion, Yuki rushed to Shuichi. He stood there for a few seconds seemingly in a daze while he stared upon all the dried blood and scratches on Shuichi's face. Taking his eyes off of Shuichi's face with a twinge of sadness, he reached into his pocket and grabbed a pocketknife. With a rushed urgency, he started to grate at the rope. Meanwhile, K ran over and stood in front of Yuki and Shuichi in order to protect them from danger.

"Shuichi, are you alright?" Yuki whispered breathlessly to a dazed Shuichi. When no response came, Yuki quickly tossed away the broken rope. Planning on getting Shuichi out of the building, Yuki grabbed his shoulders but Shuichi winced, leaning away. Yuki stopped in puzzlement, but finally understood when he felt a slightly thick, warm substance on his fingers. He brought his left hand up to his face and what he saw made his breath hitch. There, on his pale hand resided the red liquid of blood. Yuki whipped his head down to Shuichi's right shoulder and saw a gash about a quarter of an inch deep releasing small rivers of deep red. Hiro, who had run over after Yuki, saw the gash and ripped off a long piece of his deep green cotton shirt. Yuki took it gratefully from Hiro and tied it around Shuichi's cut.

"Yuki, get Shuichi out of here!" Ordered K, but before Yuki could even blink two figures in black clothing and masks came from the left and right sides of the room carrying guns. On instinct, K carefully kicked the guns on the ground out of reach of Ressai, Nasaro, and Takusei. He then stepped back so he could keep and eye on both of the enclosing dark figures. Hiro took up place in front of the huddled group members of Black Night so that they wouldn't pull anything tricky when, unexpectedly, one of the black clad newcomers spoke.

"Put down your gun. We do not wish to harm anyone in this room," said the soft spoken voice from the unidentified person on the right.

"We both would like to stay clear of violence," spoke the person on the left with a somewhat deep voice. Simultaneously, the people put their guns on safety and softly dropped them on the ground and continued to walk forward. With K the only one bearing a weapon, he lowered his gun only somewhat. Hiro, who wasn't facing the Black Night band members, didn't notice anybody had moved until, suddenly, they heard the cocking of a gun behind them. Shocked, they all turned to see Takusei, holding his gun up and moving it in a semi-circle.

"Stay away, all of you!" He said shakily, both of his hands holding onto the gun. Both of the dark figures started to move toward him, but he waved the gun at them threateningly.

"Takusei, put down the gun," the female voice spoke to him gently.

"No! Why should I? You were the one that shot the gun out of my hand before!"

"Do what your mother tells you, Takusei Mikai!" The other dark figure boomed in a deep voice. In confusion and fear, Takusei dropped the gun and moved up against the wall.

"It- it's not possible! My parents died with my sister!"

"No son. We didn't die. We just disappeared," Spoke the deep voice. Together, both figures removed their black masks to reveal a woman of about 40 and a man of about 45. The woman had black hair and a few wrinkles on her face, while the man had dark brown hair with more wrinkles. Takusei gazed at the couple before him and leaned limply against the wall.

"Mom, Dad… I thought you died…" Takusei trailed off, his voice thick with emotion as tears started to form at the corners of his eyes.

"We didn't die physically, but we did mentally. Because of that, we killed Shi Hirota for killing Mae. We were going to go back home, but we didn't want to get you into any trouble with the police, so we decided to go underground and hide for a while. Honestly, we never thought we would be gone for so long," Takusei's mother explained, tears running down her face. Her husband held her and continued the explanation.

"Soon after we killed Hirota, the police were hot on our trails. They chased us practically around the world until we finally shook them off. We realized we needed to get home and help you, but we still had to dodge the regular police. It wasn't until recently that we made it back to Tokyo, but when we got here we couldn't find you. We searched forever until we saw Nasaro, who we recognized immediately.

"How did you know it was me?" asked an amazed Nasaro.

"Nasaro, it can't be that hard. Not everybody has had light brown hair with black highlights and green eyes for the past 3 years of their life," Ressai grunted at Nasaro's stupidity. Mr. Mikai cleared his throat and looked at Ressai and Nasaro before continuing his story.

"So, we followed him. When he went into this building, we were so surprised. We decided we would watch you guys. When we witnessed the group of people outside the building, we were curious and a little frightened. We had no idea if Takusei and Ressai were in there or not, but the man with the gun, Mr…?"

"Just call me K," K replied, lowering his gun to hang limply in his hand at his side. Mr. Mikai nodded.

"Mr. K worried us. So, we snuck inside and-," Before he could finish his wife cut him off.

"How could you even think of taking this poor boy's life? He did not kill Mae and he certainly had no intention of angering you! I thought we taught you better!" She scolded, looking apologetically upon Shuichi. Shuichi sat in the chair and softly nodded his head in understanding, but he still seemed upset. A sad look grew upon Mrs. Mikai's face as she turned back to her son. "Son, how could you do this? Have you really concentrated on revenge for this long? Mae has already been avenged. We did it so that you wouldn't have to," she uttered while more tears ran like miniature creeks down her pale face.

"Mom, I didn't know! For all I knew you and Dad had been killed by Hirota as well. What was I suppose to do?" Takusei asked, his voice on the verge of yelling.

"You should have moved on! We told you that when Mae was taken! Weren't you listening at all?" Mrs. Mikai cried at her son. "We told you that no matter what happened to us, you had to move on and be happy. Your father and I hoped that you would have listened, but both of us never counted on blind rage and revenge getting the better of you. Not only did you not move on, but in your bout of revenge you brought Nasaro and Ressai into your scheme. How could you be so inconsiderate?" Takusei stared at his mother, fear in his eyes. When a hand came down on his shoulder, he jumped and turned around quickly to see his father.

"Son, we only wanted what was best for you. This game of revenge should never have come upon you. Just apologize and come home with us. Of course, you will be severely punished," he said while Takusei turned his head away in shame. "But, we'll deal with your punishment after we have some family time." Once Mr. Mikai finished, Takusei got up and made his way over to Shuichi. K moved away somewhat jerkily in debate, but realized that nothing bad was going to happen by the uncertainty in Takusei's eyes and moved over to stand next to a somewhat startled Hiro. Thoughts tumbled through Takusei's head; what was he suppose to say to the person that he kidnapped and almost killed? Before his mind could come up with a conclusion, he found himself standing in front of Shuichi who was being held up by Yuki.

"Um… I don't really know how to apologize to you," Takusei started unsurely. "I guess what I want to say is that… I'm sorry for everything. I guess I let all my bad feelings get to my head and somewhere along the line revenge popped up. It must have been because I really blamed myself for my sister's death and my parent's disappearance. Since you were the person I lost the band competition to, in my head you seemed like the most logical person to go after. I really am sorry for causing all this trouble." At this, Shuichi's fear lessened and he openly admitted his own feelings

"I'm sorry as well. If you really needed the money, Hiro and I would have given it to you. We probably wouldn't have even asked why. Hiro and I worked hard to win the money for people that needed it, not for our own benefit," Shuichi replied, putting a small, friendly smile on his face. It took a little more effort to conjure up the smile, but with the pain emanating from his shoulder and face, it was no surprise.

"Is there anything I can do to get your forgiveness?" At Takusei's plea, Shuichi attempted to think of something, but nothing really came to mind.

"I already forgave you. When your parents explained their story my mind was already made up. Here's what you can do for me; Go home and be with your family. Forget your past and get on with your future." Shuichi replied, smiling brighter at the look of surprise on the faces of everyone in the room.

"But Mr. Shindou, are you sure that is a wise decision? I could have him deported to another country," Tohma suggested in his business tone while walking over to them, Fujisaki trailing behind him.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Seguchi. I'm not going to go to such drastic measures just because of this. I can tell how sorry he is. Plus, he just found his parents. I'm not going to take him away from them just when he found his family again. Anyway, some of it is my fault too. I should have asked why he seemed so angry with me after the competition. Maybe then this whole misunderstanding would never have happened. But, there is one more thing I want you to do," he said, looking at a slightly fearful Takusei. Shuichi put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in a light, reassuring way. "How about we become friends? You could even play as the opening band for our next concert. That's sure to get you on the road to stardom. Your band was exceptionally good. Truthfully, I didn't think we would win the competition a couple years ago." Takusei nodded and smiled gratefully.

"Okay. I couldn't ask for a better person as a friend," he replied, putting his hand on Shuichi's uninjured shoulder. "Thanks a lot for understanding."

"No problem. Anything for a friend," Shuichi said, watching Takusei turn around to hug his parents with Nasaro and Ressai joining him. Turning to his right, Shuichi saw Yuki looking at him worriedly with Hiro right next to him. Actually, everybody was around him now, asking questions too fast for him to comprehend. "Um, you guys..." When no response came he got a little irked. "I can't answer 50 questions at once!" he yelled over the buzz from everyone in the room. Everyone looked at him sheepishly and stepped back a little, save for Yuki. Yuki stood behind Shuichi and started leading him to the door. "Yuki… Where are we going?"

"We're going to go home, you damn brat. Do you know how long I spent searching for your damn ass?" Yuki asked, his voice sounding annoyed. Shuichi looked crestfallen, but before he could say any kind of apology in return, Yuki continued to speak, his voice softer this time. "Do you know how worried I was about you?" After that, it seemed like the floodgates had opened. Shuichi turned around and flung his arms around Yuki, crying softly into his shirt. Yuki gently ran his hand up and down Shuichi's back in comfort. "Come on. Let's go home." Shuichi gently nodded against Yuki's chest and turned away slightly to wipe the rest of his tears on his dirty shirt sleeve. Together, they made their way to the car and went home.

Shuichi opened the door of the steamy bathroom and walked out wearing a pair of dark blue, fleece pajama pants and a white shirt on. His right sleeve was pulled up so as not to get the slowly dripping blood on it and he was holding a wet cloth in his hands. Walking into Yuki's study, he noticed that Yuki was typing at his computer, a first aid kit beside him.

"Y-Yuki?" He asked hesitantly. "Could you… put the bandage on my shoulder for me?" Yuki looked up from his typing and nodded, putting his hand on the chair next to him. Shuichi, guessing that Yuki wanted him to sit there, made his way to the chair and sat down. Yuki gently grabbed his right shoulder and grabbed the wet cloth Shuichi was holding in his hands. Gently, he wiped at the blood continuing to seep from the gash.

"I'm not sure if this needs stitches or not. You probably should have gone to the hospital, or at least have had K bandage it." Yuki took the cap off of a tube of antibacterial ointment and gently applied a healthy amount to the gash on Shuichi's arm.

"K said that it didn't need to have stitches and he said that I shouldn't go to the hospital because it would be too suspicious. People would be asking how this happened to me. Also, I would never trust K willingly with this kind of job," Shuichi replied. Yuki nodded his head in understanding and put a piece of gauze on the cut before wrapping it up in white bandages.

"What did K say about what to do with the scratches on your face?"

"He said that we should just put some of the ointment on them. They should heal without creating scars. They weren't that deep."

"Okay." Yuki gently applied a little bit of the ointment to Shuichi's face but stopped when Shuichi flinched a little. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, they just sting a little. Reminds me of when I was little. I was always getting hurt. My mom use to sit me on the counter and do the exact same thing you are doing now, except she sometimes yelled at me. It wasn't a mean yell, just a disapproving yell. More like she was really worried and used anger to control it," Shuichi said, smiling slightly at the memory while Yuki continued to apply the ointment to the cuts.

"There. I'm done. Is there anything else I don't know about?" Yuki asked once he was done.

"No, not that I know of."

"There was blood on the wall NG near your backpack… Was that your blood?" Shuichi thought about it really hard and was about the shake his head no when he realized something.

"Actually, that reminds me. They pushed me against the wall and I hit my head, but it stopped bleeding a long time ago and it doesn't really bother me."

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah. Like I said, it wasn't that bad. So, what are you working on?"

"Nothing important. It's just some writing I do here and there."

"Oh, okay…" Shuichi didn't really know how to break the awkward silence, so he decided to just go with what he was feeling at the moment. "Yuki, I just wanted to thank you… For rescuing me," Shuichi looked timidly at Yuki, tears once again coming to his eyes.

"What did you think I'd do, you damn brat? Leave you there?" Yuki asked, his voice soft. Once again, he found himself hugging Shuichi while tears soaked his shirt. Slowly he lifted up Shuichi's face with both of his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "I wasn't just going to leave you. What I am trying to say is that… I l-love you, Shuichi," stammered Yuki. It sounded weird to him and Shuichi knew it.

"I love you too, Yuki," Shuichi reciprocated, leaning closer to Yuki. It was then, that they shared their first kiss since the rescue; the first kiss they shared after their confessions of love. That night, they went to bed, holding each other tightly, dried up tear trails glistening in the moonlight.

_Well, there it is! The last chapter to my first story. I would like to apologize again for my absence and would like to thank everybody that stayed with me during the writing of this story. Even though the story is over, please review this chapter. Was my writing better? Did you guys like the twist at the end? I really want to know! Thanks a lot for sticking with me. I love you guys!_

_Amethyst Shadow_


End file.
